


Need that Touch

by Alilwhiskey



Series: Roadrat Short One Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short one shots, sick junkrat, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: A sick rat wanting affection.





	Need that Touch

"Roadie-" Whined Junkrat. He was hanging all over the larger man. "Please!" He tittered needily. Roadhog had been trying to read a new novel he borrowed from Ana. Rat was not helping him achieve that. Both men were home from their mission early due to Rat catching a cold. Hog tried making him wear a sweater during their mission in the Swiss Alps but Rat insisted that he wasn't cold and kept taking the thing off when Hog put it on him. Now Rat was sick and being a little needy shit. 

"Rat, sleep." Hog grunted when Rat climbed over his shoulder and curled up in his lap with a pittiful whine. "No until ya do the thing!" Junkrat protested with a pout. There was an audible groaned sigh from Hog as he set the book down on the end table seated by the couch. Rat grinned widely and tittered to himself as he wriggled in anticipation. Hog moved a large hand over to Rat's head and began to stroke his hair and carress his face tenderly. "Yeah, just like that!" Junkrat giggled with lidded eyes and a toothy grin.

Hog couldn't help the chuckle that resonated from his gut. "You're a spoiled, dirty rat." His thumbed stroked over Rat's cheek, eliciting a hummed titter from the lanky blonde. "But ya love me, yeah." Mako pressed the snout of the mask to Jamie's forehead. "Yeah."


End file.
